


Tease

by Miss_McSnurtle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_McSnurtle/pseuds/Miss_McSnurtle
Summary: The Crook and the Assassin do love to tease eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sara?” Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, but she wondered if she was just imagining it. It was 3am after all. “Sara... you up?”  
She shifted under her blanket and turned towards the voice. Her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the hall way that leaked through the door. She just about made out a dark figure leaning against the wall.  
“Snart? Is that you? What are you doing here it’s like 3 in the morning?” Her voice was as clear as day, which Leonard picked up on; if she was asleep wouldn’t she sound weird?  
“I couldn’t sleep. And it seems you couldn’t either.”  
“What makes you think that?” she pushed the blanket away from her body and sat up against the wall. He tilted his head to the side.  
“Sara Lance. You should know by now I’m very good at observing other people” He smirked as he made his way to where she was sat. It was quite dark but the light hit him perfectly when he leaned against the bed so that she could look straight into his glowing eyes.  
“Are you okay?” She didn’t bother replying to his cocky remark, she was actually concerned about the crook.  
“I could ask you the same thing Assassin.” She shied away from his intense stare, as much as she loved looking into his eyes, she couldn’t help but feel as though she was under a microscope whenever he looked at her like that. She couldn’t seem to think of a response to what he just said, so he continued. “I’m okay, just traumatic childhood memories can really hinder you’re sleeping patterns, even after you’ve killed the cause of them.”  
She was almost taken aback by the sudden insight into his childhood he gave her, if it wasn’t for the way he said it, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. She looked up at him again, straight into his piercing stare. It was then she saw a flicker of something in his eye; something she had never seen in his before... sadness. He too must have felt under a microscope as he dipped his head away from the light and away from her.  
“Leonard, I’m sorry...” his head shot back up and he immediately stopped her.  
“Hey, Sara. Do not pity me. What good will it do.” She nodded in understanding. “Let’s just... umm...”  
“Drink!” Sara jumped off her bed and headed straight for the cabinet on the other side of her room. Snart’s eyes followed her as she pulled a bottle out of her draw and made her way back over to him.  
“It’s like you read my mind Assassin. What would I do without you?” She handed him the bottle of vodka after taking a swig herself and wincing at the burn as it poured down her throat. He took it straight from her and did the same.  
“Play cards on your own maybe.” She winked at him as he gave her back the bottle which made him smile, well smirk. “So are we just going to sit here and get drunk?” She asked him as he hoisted himself onto the bed next to her.  
“That sounds good to me. I’m not going to get any sleep tonight but alcohol will help me in the morning.” He quipped and took the bottle again. Sara on the other hand had just drunk a bit too much too quickly and felt the affects almost immediately.  
“Ummm... yesssss!” Her head fell onto his shoulder. “You’re father was a dick, Lenny”  
Snart chuckled at the tipsy girl sat beside him. She wasn’t usually a lightweight, she did drink Mick under the table once. But she hadn’t eaten in a while and she was very tired- neither of which mixed well with straight vodka. He too started feeling the affects of the alcohol that he was pouring down his throat.  
“He was, but he’s gone now so we don’t have to worry about him anymore.”  
“I don’t think you’re a bad guy Lenny, so what you murdered you’re shitty excuse of a father, he deserved it. I can see the hero under that leather jacket.” She was definitely not sober now, she’d never openly compliment him.  
“I’m not a hero Sara.”  
“Yes you are!” She argued lifting her head off his shoulder and looking up to meet his eyes. He smiled on the inside, but didn’t dare to show Sara how happy she made him.  
“Let’s just drink Sara.” He said, lifting the bottle to his lips and drinking a bit more. She gave in and put her head back on his shoulder.  
They spent the next few hours drinking and talking. The topic of Snart being a hero didn’t come up again, they mainly talked about the rest of the crew: how annoying Rip was, how Mick and Amaya were totally going to get together sooner or later and occasionally Jax and how they needed to find him a girlfriend. This continued until Sara drank the last drop of vodka from the bottle.  
“We’re out.” She exclaimed shaking the bottle upside.  
“But it’s only like 5 am, no one’s awake yet.” Sara suddenly jumped off the bed and started towards the door. Obviously she wasn’t walking straight, she stumbled onto the sensor and the door opened. As Leonard got off the bed to follow her, she started walking down the hallway, heading in the direction of the gallery. “Sara, where are you going?”  
“The gallery. I figured there might be some booze there, and if not we can at least get some food.”  
“Everyone’s asleep you’re going to wake them up” He started talking in loud whispers, even though the volume of what he was saying didn’t change at all.  
“Well be quiet then!” Sara’s voice however, wasn’t hushed at all but Snart just rolled his eyes and continued behind her to the gallery. When they got there, she went through every single cupboard and draw in search for alcohol; Leonard on the other hand just sat at the counter and ate a cupcake that he found in the fridge. “There’s nothing here!”  
“On the contrary, this cupcake is pretty good.” She turned and scowled at him, which made him chuckle. But he stopped when she started storming towards him, and before he knew it, the cupcake in his hands was gone. Sara just grinned and licked the rest of the icing off the cake.  
“Hmm... you’re right crook, this is pretty good.” She smirked at him and his face became unreadable. They were both still very drunk, so it may have been the alcohol that inclined him to say what he did.  
“Well assassin, I would be halfway across this counter by now getting that cupcake back, but I must admit, that little bit of icing you have on your nose is very cute.” She stopped still, completely astonished at what he just said. Her heart beat quickened as he stood up and made his way round the counter towards her. Before she knew it, he was stood right above her. His eyes looking straight into hers.  
“What are you doing Leonard?” Her breathing halted as his face leaned in to hers, she found herself unable to move. He brought his lips mere inches from hers, switching his concentration from her eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes. He paused there for a moment, staring into her eyes, before a smirk grew on his face as he lifted his chin up slightly, and he licked the icing off of the tip of her nose.  
Sara still couldn’t move, even as he pulled his head away from hers. They never broke eye contact, not once.  
“Couldn’t let good icing go to waste now could I Lance?” Her breath was still held, she didn’t move a muscle, and her eyes were still locked with his.  
“Why are you guys up so early?” The voice made Sara jump, as she turned around to be met with a confused-looking Jax in the doorway to the gallery. Leonard, wasn’t fazed at all, he simply made his way towards the intruder and the exit he was currently blocking.  
“We never went to sleep.” Snart stated with a grin as he walked past Jax.  
Sara finally released her breath, but found herself still unable to move; shocked by the experience she just had with the cold-hearted criminal of the crew.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard went straight to bed after leaving the gallery, but he couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face on the way to his room. His breath hitched every time he thought of how close his lips came to hers, how their eyes locked together, how still she was and just let him tease her like that. He found him self chuckling out loud at the thought as he climbed into his bed.  
He fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow. Yes, the alcohol helped a lot with putting his mind at ease enough for him to get some rest, but the sweet dreams he had of Sara helped him stay asleep for hours. It was the best he’d slept since he got on the Waverider.  
Sara, on the other hand, had begun to remember how quickly her body metabolites the alcohol she drinks. The pounding headache that came on after Leonard left the gallery was unbearable, and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep with it. So she grabbed a glass of water and sat at the counter for a while. Jax joined her, sat in silence, watching her closely and trying to figure out what exactly it was he intruded in on.  
“Were you guys making out?” The question escaped his lips before he could stop it. Her head slowly rose from the position it was in looking at the table, supported by her hands. The glare she gave him struck fear and regret into him almost immediately, and he looked away to escape the deathly stare. Silence fell in the gallery once again.  
About 10 minutes went by and Sara’s headache had gotten worse, and to make everything even better, Ray had woken up and joined her and Jax in the gallery. He did his typical morning monologue, explaining the dream he had that night. She decided she couldn’t take it anymore, and as she rolled her eyes and got up from the counter, a wave of sickness overcame her which forced her to steady herself on the chair she just got up from. Both of the boys looked at her.  
“Wow Sara how much did you drink?” Ray’s voice was like a high-pitched ringing in her ears, and she did her best to block him out as she stumbled out of the gallery towards the med bay.  
“Gideon, I’m coming to the med bay, get ready to give me anything to help with a hangover.” Sara announced as loud as she could manage.  
“Of course Miss Lance, I will prepare some pain killers for the headache and an IV drip to remove the alcohol from you’re system as quick as possible.”  
“Thank you Gideon.” She entered the med bay and lay down on the bed after having taken the painkillers and having an IV put in her arm by a ‘magical-medical-machine’ as Ray had called it once. Her eyes began to close as she was slowly drifting asleep before the artificial voice spoke again.  
“Miss Lance, are you planning on spending the day in here?” Sara grunted and lifted her hand to her eyes.  
“Ummm...” She sat up and grabbed her IV. “Actually I’m going to go to my room”  
She soon made her way out of the med bay and to her room, much faster than before. When she reached her quarters she ordered Gideon to turn down her lights down and close her door.  
“Am I to not allow anyone in without your permission Miss Lance?” The AI questioned.  
“Yes please Gideon.”  
“Including Mr Snart, you told me to allow him in anytime, does that still apply?” Sara’s heart fluttered at the thought of him, thinking back to the events of the past 5 hours, a small smile pulled at her lips.  
“Yes, he can still come straight in Gideon.” And with that the door closed and Sara climbed into bed and fell asleep.

It was around midday when Leonard woke up again and stumbled his way into the gallery, accompanied by the last remnants of a hangover most of which he had slept off. When he looked up from the slouching position he was greeted with the piercing stares of his crew mates.  
“What are you all looking at?” He bellowed in his usual drawl, with a clear note of exhaustion. The stares flickered but stayed focused on Snart.  
“Umm, Mr Snart, it’s Midday.” Stein finally broke the silence that had fallen across the gallery. “and you have only just woken up. Not to mention Miss Lance is still in bed”  
“What are you getting at Professor” Snart glared at the professor, and everyone was glancing between the two, eager to see how this plays out.  
“We just find it a bit odd that you’re both so tired. What were you doing all night?” Snart grinned and made his way to get some coffee.  
“Wouldn’t you all like to know...” He laughed to himself and the crew took his reply as a hint to mind their own business, and returned to what they were doing. Apart from Jax who edged cautiously towards the crook.  
“Snart, I saw you two, did you.. ?” Leonard shot up at the suggestion and looked at Jax with the deadliest glare he could force, desperately trying to hide his slowly growing blush.  
“No Jax, what you saw was two drunk people enjoying each others company in the early hours of the morning because neither of them could sleep.” Snart reached up into the cupboard and got another mug. Jax was stood still in silence; attempting to comprehend a reply. “Now did you say Sara is still in bed?” He looked back up a time Jax while filling the two mugs with strong coffee.  
“Yeh, she went to the med bay after you left to get painkillers and an IV and went back to her room, she hasn’t been out since and Gideon won’t let anyone in.” Jax explained, shrugging off the daunting thoughts of the Crook and the Assassin.  
“Hmm okay.” Leonard picked up the two cups of coffee.  
“Snart where are you going?”  
“To wake our resident Assassin up, where do you think.” Before anyone could object, he was out of the gallery and making his way towards Sara’s quarters. He couldn’t help but grin at the thought of seeing the Assassin after what happened last night. He soon reached the door and called out to the AI.  
“Gideon is Sara inside?”  
“Yes Mr Snart, do you want me to open the door?”  
“Yes please, Gideon and turn the lights on.” The door slid open and the lights turned on. He saw the Assassin cuddled up in the blankets on her bed, the IV next to her. She groaned and turned around as he entered.  
“Who is it and what the fuck do you want?” Her creaky voice amused Leonard as he placed one cup of coffee on the table near her head and sat on the bed next to her knees.  
“Well who do you think Assassin? Who is the only one who can open your door without your permission?” he drawled, while resting his gaze on her golden hair that draped across her pillow, framing her face.  
“What do you want Len?” she mumbled as he lifted his cup to his lift and felt the hot coffee flow down his throat and warm him from the inside.  
“Sara, it’s Midday, I brought you some coffee.” He nodded to the cup next to her head and her eyes lit up, before she shot up and grabbed the mug. All the while, Len was smirking at the girl, watching her closely as she sipped her coffee and groaned.  
“Thank you, I needed this.”  
“I know you did. But it was also an excuse to get away from the rest of the crew in the gallery. You know they think something happened with us last night.” Sara looked up and blushed.  
“Brilliant” She quipped before taking another sip.  
“I know, I told them I wished something happened, but I didn’t want to take advantage of you while you were drunk” His voice was serious, with only a slither of sarcasm that Sara did not pick up on. She coughed on her coffee and tried to hide her rosy cheeks.  
“Ummm, thank you I guess...for not taking advantage of me I mean” She buried her glowing cheeks in the mug as Len laughed at her blush.  
“Calm down Assassin, I may be a criminal but I respect woman, especially those with the ability to kick my ass.” She looked up and gained a sudden streak of confidence.  
“I’m glad you know your place, Crook” She winked at him and smiled before finishing her coffee, removing the IV from her arm, and hopping off the bed.  
“Sara, where are you going?” Leonard asked curiously while taking a final few sips of his drink.  
“I need a shower Len, you going to sit there and annoy me, or get out so just can take my clothes off?” She didn’t know why she was acting like this. The coffee had really woken her up and her hangover was almost gone. Besides, Leonard had his fun in the gallery earlier, it was her turn to tease.  
“As much as I would love to stay and see you naked, Sara, I need to shower too. Unless you feel like sharing?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she scoffed.  
“Dream on Snart. Now get out of here.” She practically shoved him out the door and closed it behind him, whilst her cheeks glowed a crimson colour and her stomach fluttered.  
For fucks sake Len, she cursed to herself. The resident kleptomaniac was slowly driving her insane.


	3. Chapter 3

After her shower, Sara felt a lot better. There was nothing left of the hangover and the refreshing water put her in a great mood. Although that was probably down to the Crook that she couldn’t stop thinking about.   
Leonard also got a shower and, similar to Sara, the only thing on his mind was the assassin a few doors down. Its not like they didn’t flirt before, and they’d both lost count of the amount of times they caught the other checking them out, but things seemed to have upped a gear in the last 24 hours. And neither could deny that they liked it.   
The rest of the team seemed to have occupied themselves. Jax and Ray was doing maintenance, Mick and Amaya were sparring and Stein, Nate and Rip were working in the library. This was the information Leonard had gathered after a quick wander through the Waverider in search for something to do. As tempted as he was to go find Sara, he enjoyed the wait, and wanted to see if she’d come to him. So he went to the cargo hold and started taking apart his gun to clean it.

 

Sara spent a few extra minutes on getting ready after her shower. She was never one to give a shit what people thought of her, and she certainly wasn’t one to present herself differently for a guy. But she enjoyed the game her and Len were playing. So she put on her tightest jeans that hugged her ass well, a low top that exposed her cleavage and blow-dried her hair so it was wavy and let it hang over her almost-bare shoulders. She didn’t look majorly different that the team would notice, but she knew for certain Leonard would, and hoped it would distract him a little from his usual teasing and allow her the advantage.  
Once pleased with her outfit and hair, she made her way out of her room and to the gallery. She was pretty sure the Crook wouldn’t be there but she was hungry. She ate a quick snack at the counter and cleaned up before asking Gideon where Len was.  
“Mr Snart is currently in the cargo hold cleaning his gun. Alone.” Sara smirked at the information and immediately headed his way.

 

“Well if it isn’t my favourite Assassin.” Leonard drawled upon Sara’s arrival, failing to disguise the smirk on his face that had developed because she had sought him out first. He looked up from his gun and saw a small blush appear on her cheeks, which faded almost as quickly.   
“What you doing down here Snart all on your own?” Sara questioned, leaning up against some crates opposite Len. It was only then that Sara’s outfit caught Len’s eye; her nearly bare chest and tight-fitting jeans. She looked particularly sexy today and he couldn’t help but think, is this for him?   
“Leonard? My eyes are up here.” He snapped out of his thoughts and met the Canary’s smug eyes. He felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment before composing himself seconds later.   
“My apologies Sara, but what can I say, you do look a bit different today, and I can’t help but wonder if this is for me...” the Crook questioned with all the confidence he could muster, hoping to cover up the nerves he was feeling. Captain Cold doesn’t get nervous about girls...  
“Why Len, do you really peg me for the type of girl to dress up for a guy? I thought you knew me better.”   
“No Canary, I’d imagine you’d break a guys legs before you changed your appearance for them. Nonetheless, I feel rather blessed.” Sara blushed.   
“This isn’t for you Len.” Sara pushed off the crates and edged towards him. “But I won’t deny that your current fixation with my outfit is flattering.” His breath hitched as she bent down and brought her lips an inch from his ear, not failing to simultaneously give him a good view of her cleavage.   
“Ummm, Sara-”   
“It’s okay Len, I know that your actually thinking about what’s hidden under these clothes, maybe one day you will find out.” And with that Sara pecked him on the cheek, turned on her heels and strutted out of the Cargo Bay, leaving a flustered and very turned on Crook to release the breath he was holding and attempt to compose himself again; trying to ignore the hole that is burning into his cheek from the assassins soft lips.   
‘I won that round’ Sara thought.

 

Later on Sara was training alone in the armoury. Amaya had offered to train with her but Sara knew she was tired from sparring with Mick earlier so she told her not to worry and go get something to eat.   
Leonard, after having put his gun back together, returned to his bunk and had a nap since he hadn’t had much sleep the night before and the fatigue was starting to flutter his eyes shut. He woke up a couple hours later, feeling a lot more refreshed and asked Gideon where the Assassin that had popped up in his dream.  
“Miss Lance is currently training by herself in the armoury, Mr Snart.” The AI responded. Leonard smirked as the perfect idea came to his mind on how to get her back for her earlier antics. So he made his way over to the armoury, a small part of him silently hoping that she was still in the outfit she had on earlier, just for his own amusement. 

 

Sara, being a skilful observer with two tours of the league under her belt, sensed Leonards presence in the armoury immediately. She ignored the part of her that noticed her heart beat pick up as she turned, Bo staff in hand, to face the Crook and extended her weapon out so it was just inches away from his neck. Their eyes found each others immediately and she smirked.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Leonard?” He loved the way his name sounded with her voice: angelic yet dangerous in her own unique and attractive tone.  
“I thought you might want a training partner?” He sneered in quite an arrogant tone that made the canary scowl at him.   
“Ummm..” before he knew it, Sara drew back her body staff, swiped his legs out from under him with it and as fell to hit the cold metal floor, she span around and was once again holding the end of there stuff to his neck. He lay there in shock as an aching pain shot through his back. Sara couldn’t help but smirk at the fact she caught the cruel and calculating crook off guard and got him on his back, unfortunately not the way she wanted him deep down. She mentally hushed that part of her as she continued to speak. “If you’re sure, Len?”   
My turn Len thought, he suppressed the pain in his back as he grabbed the end off the staff that was by his neck and pulled it with as much strength as he could and Sara followed it as she stumbled forward, tripped over his body and fell to floor on the other side of him. Before she could regain her bearings, Len flipped he over so she on her back and he straddled her waist and pinned her arms to the ground. “I’m sure” His smirk stretched across his face as she huffed from beneath him.  
“Well played, now get off” She demanded.   
“Hmmm no thanks I quite like this position.” Sara blushed and cursed as she realised there was no way to hide it from the cocky criminal on top of her. “Why Canary, are those rosy cheeks for me”   
“Shut up” Her blush deepened as she struggled to get out of his grasp but he firmly resisted. “LEONARD GET OFF!”  
Snart just laughed and shifted his weight slightly as he slowly began to lean forward towards her red face. “Oh but I’m having so much fun.”   
“I’m not.” She growled. He leaned in closer and her angered eyes flicked to his lips and they edged towards her own.   
“Well Sara, you know what would make the better for the both of us...” He whispered. Their noses brushed for a split second which sent a shiver down her spine. “If we were both naked.”   
Before she had chance to gather her thoughts he was gone, and she was left lying there, hot and blushed. I guess I deserved that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Boss” Mick grunted as he charged into his partner’s room unannounced, as usual.   
“Yes Mick, what can I do for you?” Leonard was sat in his bed reading a book, and to Micks surprise, he was in a particularly good mood.   
“Uhhhh, what’s got you in such a jolly mood?” He asked, weary of the Crook’s tendency to ice him out.   
“Nothing that concerns you Mick. Now what did you want?” Leonard did his best to hide his smirk behind the book he was holding in front of his face. He had known Mick for a long time now and if there was anyone that could see right through him on this ship, it was Mick. Apart from Sara of course.   
“Umm well, I just wanted to ask...” Mick started, suddenly quite hesitant to say what he came here to say. “When are you gonna get your head out your ass and get with Blondie?”  
Leonards eyes shot up from the page he was reading to send a deathly glare at his partner, who was seemingly unaffected by the face that would make others run away faster than Barry Allen. “I don’t what you’re talking about.”   
“Don’t give me that crap Leonard, you have it bad for Blondie, everyone knows. Just like everyone knows that she feels the same.” Leonard was speechless, unable to comprehend a reply for his partner. “So what’s holding you back?”   
“I...It’s...I mean...It’s complicated, Mick.”   
“Seems pretty simple to me”  
“I’m a crook. That’s all I’ll ever be. It’s the only thing I’m good at. Not feelings, not relationships. That is not my area of expertise. And she... she deserves better.”   
“Bullshit.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. Bullshit. Just grow a pair and ask her out. You’ve had a shit life, granted, and you’re a bit fucked up, but we all are; including the Canary. I don’t need to tell you what she’s been through.” He really didn’t. Most nights Leonard had nightmares. They had always been about Lewis and his little sister, but recently, he was haunted by the knowledge of what Sara had been through. The thought of her drowning, being shot, falling, beaten… it all got to him in a way that made him angry, sad and amazed in equal measures. She was the strongest person he knew, but Mick was right, she was fucked up, but not necessarily in a bad way.   
“I’m just not good with this stuff Mick.”  
“You never know until you try.” The Pyro turned and walked out, the door shutting behind him. The Crook was left alone, book still in hand, thinking things through about the beautiful blonde that he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about.

Sara had just finished sharpening her knives and realised she needed something to eat. However she was reluctant to go to the gallery to get something. For some reason she was worried about running into Leonard. Nothing bad had happened, but after their most recent encounter, she was concerned about how their relationship may have… shifted.   
It was only flirting. You two do it all the time. It doesn’t mean anything. 3 things she kept telling herself all the time in her head. But the lingering thought that it could be something more, she couldn’t keep ignoring it. The way she felt when he was on top of her, and whispered in her ear… the idea of them being naked together, she couldn’t help the way it turned her…  
No Sara. Stop thinking about it.   
After trying to shake those thoughts from her mind, she stood up and made her way out of her room down the cold metal corridors towards the gallery. She needed to drink something since her mouth was suddenly quite dry. She was relieved to find the gallery to be empty and headed straight to the fridge where she found a carton of orange juice. She was drinking from it when someone entered the room and her face went red from embarrassment as her eyes locked with those of the Crook. 

Leonard was left on his own in his room. He had put his book down and was currently pacing back and forth, his mind racing about Sara. Come on Len, you’re a ruthless criminal, she’s just a girl. But she wasn’t just a girl, and he knew that. He grunted with frustration and headed into the bathroom to splash his hot face with cold water.   
“Gideon?”   
“Yes Mr Snart?”  
“Where is Sara?” he asked hesitantly, not sure what he was going to do with the information.  
“I believe Miss Lance is currently on her way to the gallery.” Right okay, just go talk to her. You’re friends it’s not weird. He opened the door of his bunk and was about to leave to go talk to the assassin when he paused, an idea came to mind. He turned and dug out something from a box under his bed and then made his way to the gallery.

Sara brought the carton down from her lips, not breaking eye contact with the crook that was smirking at her. The look made her heart skip a beat and he just chuckled and the blank, speechless assassin that was stood in front of him. She was about to ask him what he wanted when he lifted up his arm, drawing her attention the expensive-looking bottle of Russian vodka in his hand.  
“Thirsty?” he drawled. She paused for a moment before placing the carton back in the fridge and closing the door.   
“Thank God. Much better than orange juice.” He chuckled and she proceeded to grab two glasses from the cupboard and made her way over to him. “Where do you wanna take this party?”  
“I was thinking Rip’s office, he’s got comfy chairs.”   
Sara laughed and nodded in agreement. They both turned in unison and made their way to the study.  
“So Sara, how are you doing?” Snart questioned; idle chit chat was not his thing but he would say anything to hear her voice instead of the heavy silence that was currently hanging between them.   
“Wow, who are you and what have you done with my Leonard Snart?” Sara laughed and Snart did too, knowing how out of character what he just said was. And it was just like that that things between them seemed to revert back to normal, something they were both comfortable and happy with.   
After a few minutes they reached the bridge and Rip’s office, walking perfectly in sync like it was second nature to them. They turned the corner into the cosy room and noticed Ray sitting on the chair, reading some kind of science book.   
“Ray, can you please find somewhere else to read?” Sara whined while Leonard just rolled his eyes to the ceiling at the discovery of the irritating geek.  
“Do I have to? I was here first…”  
“Raymond… out. Now.” The icy crook commanded and Ray gave up and stormed out, mumbling about the irritating rogues. Sara leaped over to the comfiest chair and slumped down onto it, smirking at the Crook who settled for the other chair. “It’s okay Sara, you take the comfy one. I’m the one with the alcohol.”  
Sara scowled at the teasing thieve sat across from her and he just smirked back. “Just fill up my glass, Leonard.” She passed both glasses to him and he filled hers up with a double and handed it back to her. “Thank you.”  
“You are so very welcome.” He drawled, his heart warming at the assassins smile. “You should smile more often Sara, it looks good on you.” Sara looked up in confusion, but Leonard noticed her cheeks blushing slightly.  
“Woah Leonard, you’ve only had a sip, didn’t thing you were such a lightweight.” She laughed in an attempt to hide her blush, it was unsuccessful.  
“I’m not drunk Sara, but I mean it.” Len spoke with so much certainty and finality that she didn’t bother to argue. She just looked him in the eye and smiled, and so did he. She took a sip of her drink when the tension got a little too thick for her liking. He followed suit and looked away from her, leaving them once again in a silence, but a less uncomfortable one.   
“Umm… Len?” He looked up at the Canary.   
“Yeh?”  
“Did you want to talk about something?” Leonard’s breathe halted as he looked down at his glass, his thumb tracing the small pattern on its surface as he considered his next words.  
“No it’s fine it doesn’t matter at the moment.” Sara thought about pushing for more information, but instead decided to leave it for another time and just carry on drinking with him and enjoy herself. 

A few hours later, their first bottle was empty and they ended up finding another bottle hidden in Rip’s cupboard which they were now halfway through. It was safe to say they were both hammered.   
“You know, we should probably stop drinking this heavily, its killing our livers.” Sara slurred as she finished yet another glass.   
“I’m pretty sure our day job is a bigger risk to our health.” Leonard replied, equally slurred.  
“It’s not exactly a job it’s not like we’re getting paid.”   
“That is a very good point Assassin.” He smiled at her; a smile being a rare sight to see upon Leonards face, and one that Sara knew she would never get bored of.   
“Can I have another drink please Lenny?”   
The crook smirked at the powerful position he was in (well it wasn’t particularly powerful, but in that moment he felt like it was) . “Only if you come and get it.” He smirked and so she got up, found her balance after a moment of wobbling on her feet and marched towards him. It was unexpected for both of them when she ended up throwing herself onto the Rogue’s lap and smiled at him like it was the most normal thing in the world.   
“Give it to me then.” Sara insisted as reached across him to get the bottle out of his hand, the other one being rested on the arm of the chair whilst ever so slightly brushing the Canary’s back.  
“Wait.” He paused as he pulled the bottle away before she could grab it and she scowled at him. “You have to give me a kiss first.” Snart smirked at his demand and Sara just looked shocked, but pleasantly; and before he knew it, her soft lips pecked his cheek.   
“Happy?” she teased.  
“Nope, I’ll need something a bit better than that to be persuaded to give you another drink.” Len smirked, desperate to win this little game. Without a word Sara lifted herself off his lap, not breaking eye contact with him once. She placed her empty glass on the little table next to his chair and then proceeded to take his glass out of his hand and put that on the table too. Leonard was shocked, confused and frozen still. He had no idea what the assassin was doing as she took the bottle out of his hands, too distracted to try and stop her, and simply placed it on the table with their glasses, leaving both of his hands empty.  
Time seemed to slow down as she climbed back onto the Crook, straddling him, still in complete silence. They were still holding eye contact when Len broke the silence with a whisper filled with tension. “Sara…” she didn’t reply, just held his gaze as she began moving her face ever so slightly towards his. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and his breathe hitched, his heart racing with anticipation. Sara’s heart was racing also, but it didn’t stop her from continuing whatever it was she was doing.  
“Leonard…” She finally whispered, her breathe warming Captain Cold’s lips as she spoke. “I want you.” Len was in a state of shock, but he couldn’t deny that he was turned on, and so was she. He couldn’t resist himself anymore, especially with the alcohol lowering his inhibitions. He crashed his lips onto hers and Sara instantly kissed him back. Both of them felt electrified, like every nerve in their body had been ignited. They had both been waiting for this for a long time, and neither was disappointed. It became a very desperate and hungry kiss, one that they really didn’t want to end. Len bit Sara’s lip seductively and she released a gentle moan that sent a tingle down his spine.   
“Ah hem…” The two jumped apart at the sound of cough from the doorway and were met with very angry eyes as they looked to see who it was.  
Shit, they both thought, busted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know it has been around 6 months and my deepest apologies for that. I have been extremely busy so didn't have much time. I wrote this chapter months ago though but never published it because I never finished writing chapter 5 which I have nearly finished now so I thought I would upload this and as soon as I finish the final chapter I will post it. I hope you enjoyed this though, let me know what you think <3


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell do you think you two are doing?” Rip bellowed as the two rogues leapt away from each other, putting as much distance between them as they could. It was then that Rip spotted the half empty bottle of his expensive Russian vodka that was supposed to be in the back of his cupboard. “Have you been drinking my alcohol?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about Captain…” A drunken Leonard drawled from the chair he was still sat on as Rip marched over to pick up the bottle in question.  
“It’s half empty, Mr Snart!” the Captain glanced over at the Assassin who was staring at the floor but he managed to catch sight of her biting her lip. “You two are both hammered, aren’t you? That’s why you were shoving your tongues down each other’s throats.” Sara’s face grew a rosy red colour as Leonard simply smirked at her embarrassment and his captain’s delicately-worded accusation.  
“Well Rip that’s not very nice. Sara is a very attractive women, I would definitely kiss her without the alcohol in my system.” Sara laughed at that and finally, for the first time since their interruption, looked up at the Crook who smiled right back at her.  
“For God’s sake, just get out, please.” The former Time Master moaned and Sara sped out immediately without a word, desperate to escape from the awkwardness that now filled the room. Leonard on the other hand took his time leaving the room, staring down the captain, resenting him interrupting them and being a dick about it.  
“Goodnight Rip.” The thief drawled as left the study to catch up with Sara. Rip just rolled his eyes, slumped onto the chair Sara was on, and chugged the half full bottle of vodka to try and get the events of the last 2 minutes out of his mind.

“Hey Sara, wait up.” Sara slowed her fast pace and turned around to see Leonard speed-walking down the metal corridor to catch up with her. “You can’t just leave after what happened back there.”  
“Pretty sure I can Lenny, I’m tired and there’s not much else for us to talk about. Besides, the alcohol is wearing off now.” Sara explained as Leonard approached her and they stood still, her voice echoing down the hall. Leonard frowned slightly and replied.  
“Who says we have to talk? We weren’t doing much of that anyway…” he smirked and Sara chuckled and looked down to her feet before sighing.  
“I don’t know if that should’ve happened Leonard… I’m sorry.”  
“What are you talking about Sara, you came onto me.”  
“I know I did but we were drinking and that’s basically what we have been doing over the past couple of days.”  
“What?”  
“Teasing each other, flirting, messing around… In the gallery, in my bunk, in the armoury, I wasn’t sure what it meant, if it was serious. But now I’m guessing it was.”  
“What was? Sara you’re not making much sense-”  
“It doesn’t matter Len.” She turned and continued on towards her bunk.  
“Sara you can’t just walk away from me, we have to talk about this.”  
“Not right now Len, I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”  
With that Sara rounded a corner and Leonard was left alone, his mind racing over what just happened. What was she talking about? What is serious? He knew that their dynamic had… shifted and after that kiss, he knew that he felt for her, he wanted her. Not just a one-night stand, he wanted her, all of her, not just the physical parts. He just wasn’t sure if she did too.  
What is this woman doing to me…?

  
When Sara reached her bunk she shut the door immediately, telling Gideon to not let anyone in unless it was an emergency. She then threw herself onto her bed as her head began to gently throb.  
What just happened? She thought to herself. Everything that had happened in the past couple of hours was blurred. The kiss, the kiss that she had been anticipating for days now, waiting for the right time to put herself out there. She never planned to do it while they were both very drunk but I guess if that is what gave them both the confidence to do it then she wasn’t really in a position to complain. Besides as he said, she made the first move, she kissed him. Why did I fucking do that? She didn’t regret kissing him, she regretted the way it happened. The way she ran off from him afterwards and why? Because she was too scared to face what she had done, what they had become, or what they may be becoming.  
This wasn’t her. She did not run away from things, that was not how she was trained. Fuck.  
She pulled herself up off her bed and decided to go get a shower, to cool off, clear her head. She grabbed her towel and bath stuff and left her room, making her way to the bathroom on the far side of the ship, the one that no one ever uses. At least then she would hopefully not be disturbed.

  
Leonard remained in that hallway for a few minutes. Shocked by what he had just experienced. She had ran away from him. Did she regret it that much, to the point where she couldn’t even meet his eye? He was in shock.  
After around 7 minutes had passed, he pulled it together and stalked to his own room, locking his door behind him. He didn’t want to see anyone right now, except Sara. But he couldn’t go find her, not now. Not this soon after what had just happened. Maybe tomorrow when they had both had time to think things through a but more, and sober up a bit.  
He tried getting his head down for the night, tried to sleep away the alcohol and the time until morning, but his mind was too loud. He couldn’t stop thinking. He spotted his gun on his desk so he decided to clean it. He knew it didn’t need it, but it would give him something to do. As he fiddled with the many small components of his gun, his mind couldn’t help but drift back to sweet thoughts about a certain blonde assassin. He just wanted to go to talk to her. As much as he told himself to wait, he really didn’t want to.  
“Gideon, where is Sara?”  
“Miss Lance is currently showering in the bathroom on the other side of the ship.”  
She is probably clearing her head, he thought. He told himself, once again, to leave her be. He went back to his gun and tried to think of anything else.

  
The shower helped. She turned the water up as hot as she could handle and it helped. The burn was strangely comforting, and it was a pleasant distraction. She just stood under the spray for a while, after which she could think clearly, sort through her feelings concerning the crook. They had been playing this little game of theirs for a while now but after the kiss, it had all gotten a bit too real too fast. That was why she had freaked out and ran off. She knew that now. It wasn’t regret of it happening, it was purely shock, and fear of what it meant.  
She hadn’t been with anyone since Nyssa, not since she died. She had always worried about the ways the pit may have changed her, besides the bloodlust. What else could have been affected and would it affect any relationship she tried to have.  
The more she thought about it, the more she began to realise something. If the pit had changed her, and it made future relationships harder than they were before, she couldn’t think of anyone she would rather face that reality with than Leonard. Whatever problems she would be faced with, having him by her side would make it easier, she knew it.  
She went to bed deciding that in the morning she would face Leonard. Be honest with him, finish this game they were playing. And hopefully, with any luck, start playing a new one.

She was woken to a gentle knocking on her door. It was almost like the visitor was hoping to not wake her, but whoever it was should know better, she was a world-class assassin after all. She quickly got up asking Gideon who it was. The name made her freeze. He was here. She took a deep breathe and continued to open the door.  
Leonard stood there, hunched over, staring down at the floor, hunched over, obviously nervous. It made Sara feel guilty. He was never this... quiet. His confidence and snark weren't radiating like they usually were, it was just pure, unadulterated... Leonard.  
"Hey, I umm, we need to talk... about last night." Leonard Snart struggling to get his words out, this is a first Sara thought. She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I can come back later."  
"No, no don't worry." She ushered him in. "It was time I got up anyway."  
"Right okay." Once he walked past her and was stood in the centre of her room, Sara shut the door and ordered Gideon to not let them be disturbed until she said otherwise.  
"So..." She started. "I owe you an apology." Leonard looked up and met her eyes as she spoke. Sara felt like he was staring into her soul and she couldn't help but feel exposed, which made her uncomfortable. Calm down, it's Leonard, she kept telling herself. "I shouldn't have run away from you last night, or this morning or whatever. I just kind of freaked out. It's been a while since I've been in a situation like this."  
"And what situation would that be, Sara?" The way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine.  
"Are you really gonna make me spell it out."  
"I think you putting exactly what is going on here between us into words will be... mutually beneficial."  
"You have a point." Deep breathe Sara, just say it. "I like you, Leonard."  
He raised an eyebrow at that. Not in a judgmental way, in a way that urged her to elaborate.  
"I'm falling for you. And that scares me. And you know me, I don't scare very easily . Two tours of the league of assassins will have that effect on you. But ever since I was resurrected I haven't felt anything like this. Last night I ran away because I didn't know if I was ready for something serious, because I knew that if I got into this with you, even if it was just fooling around, I would just fall so far and there would be no going back. It scared the shit out of me, Leonard. But then I thought about it and I realised that I want this. With you. I want to explore whatever this  is. I wasn't going to be able to hide from emotions for the rest of my life and there is no one I would rather explore this back-from-the-dead shitshow of emotions with than you. And I really think you should shut me up now because I'm rambling and that isn't good for anyone and who knows whats gonna come out of my mouth next I mean it could be anyt..."  
She was silenced by Leonard's soft lips crashing onto hers. He grabbed her face and pulled her into him and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Leonard reluctantly pulled away.  
"I'm in. Whatever you need. However you want me. I'm yours Sara Lance." Their smiles were huge and they shared another sweet kiss.  
"You know I've never seen you ramble before. It's quite cute. Who knew you were so talkative."  
"Haha Leonard very funny but ummmm, don't forget..." she hooked her leg around his and skillfully took him down and straddled him. "I can take you down as easily as you can lift a wallet."  
He pushed himself up by his arms, bringing his face inches away from hers. "Hmmmm, this is going to be fun." He smirked before they're lips met once more and everything around them fell away and it was just them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After nearly 3 months, I'm finally uploading the last chapter. Once again sorry for the wait, I have been very busy. But I hope you enjoyed this story and I also hope you're 2018 has been good so far. Leave a comment let me know what you thought of this fic, I like it when you talk to me. Also haven't properly proof-read so sorry for any mistakes, I'm only human.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or any of these characters.


End file.
